


[IncorrectArashiQuotes] Liar, Liar (Pants on Fire!)

by jade_lil



Series: Incorrect Arashi Quotes [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, IncorrectArashiQuotes, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Prompt :Nino : I like your new pantsOhno : Thanks, they were 50% off.Nino : I'd like them better if they were 100% offOhno : The store can't just give away items for free, unfortunatelyNino : That's not what I meantOhno : That's a terrible way to run a business, Nino, you should know that.





	[IncorrectArashiQuotes] Liar, Liar (Pants on Fire!)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on IncorrectArashiQuotes' Posts

Originally posted [HERE](https://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/139408.html)

 

++

 

  
In all honesty, Ohno terrifies him more than Nino ever does.  
  
  
To anyone who knows Arashi – the people they work closely with, even their fans – would probably say that Nino is the terrifying one. But for Jun, this certainly isn’t the case.  
  
  
Sure, Nino could be mischievous and snarky at times, and that despite the fact that he could play numerous pranks on anyone (on or off the camera), he’s also soft-hearted and is easily embarrassed. It’s in the way Nino would try and hide his smile behind his hands whenever something’s particularly embarrassed him and Jun honestly thinks it’s adorable.  
  
  
Leader, on the other hand, is the evil personified.  
  
  
Jun knows this and he’s sure that the other three would readily agree with him on this. Leader, in all his quiet demeanor and normally uncaring, passive nature, could be plotting one’s downfall without even blinking, could be stomping over someone else’s heart mercilessly with just the slightest arch of his brows and no one would even notice.  
  
  
Sadly, most of the time, Nino is the unlucky recipient of this behavior without the younger man even realizing it.  
  
  
Right on cue, Jun walked in on them talking. He’s certain it’s one of those days where Leader feels particularly evil, since Jun can already see the way the corner of the older man’s lips twitch as Nino sidles next to him on the couch.  
  
  
“I like your pants,” says Nino, and even from the short distance, Jun can tell Nino is eyeing said pants critically.  
  
  
“Thanks. It was on sale, 50% off! Awesome, right? You like it?” answers Ohno; Jun watches him run his fingers across the fabric, seemingly unaware that Nino ends up doing the same.  
  
  
“I’d like them better if they were 100% off,” returns Nino, totally shameless, and with a completely straight face that has Jun snickering despite himself. Seriously, he doesn’t know why Nino thinks his sexual innuendos will work on Ohno, when it’s obvious that the older man just gets better and better at deflecting.  
  
  
Ohno shifts then, and the action effectively jolts away Nino from his previous position against Ohno’s side. Pouting, Ohno says, “The store can’t just give away items for free, unfortunately.”  
  
  
Jun snorts.  
  
  
Nino straightens, and even from Jun’s position near the door, he spies the tips of Nino’s ears are tinged pink.  
  
  
Here it goes again.  
  
  
Nino raises his hand, poised over Ohno’s shoulder. “No, that’s not what I meant -”  
  
  
Ohno shakes his head, pushes a bit away from Nino and throws Nino a glare. To anyone who doesn’t know Ohno the way Jun does, it might look like Ohno is genuinely upset. But no. Because it’s just one of those moments where Ohno is acting like the innocent lamb he’s obviously not.  
  
  
“That’s a terrible way to run a business, Nino,” Ohno says, clicking his tongue in a way that has Jun giggling to himself. He watches as Nino blinks at their Leader in quiet disbelief, just as Ohno continues with, “you should know that, right? I mean, 100% off? Are you kidding me? This pants alone costs more than your monthly food budget and – Nino? Nino, are you okay?” Ohno trails, mouth lilting into a grin, watching Nino face-planting on the couch.


End file.
